Question: What is the sum of all positive integers less than 100 that are squares of perfect squares?
Explanation: Squares of perfect squares are fourth powers. $1^4=1$, $2^4=16$, and $3^4=81$ are the only fourth powers less than 100. Their sum is $1+16+81=\boxed{98}$.